


Chained Up

by keepitshrimpie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Master/Slave, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Romance, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitshrimpie/pseuds/keepitshrimpie
Summary: Yerim is Yeojin's slave.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Im Yeojin, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Jeon Heejin & Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin/Im Yeojin, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin/Im Yeojin/Choi Yerim | Choerry, Jo Haseul & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jo Haseul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Park Chaewon | Go Won & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Kudos: 61





	Chained Up

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day to my dear readers! Hope you like this ^^
> 
> This story is for mature audiences, so please read the tags before starting the fic. The author is not responsible for any residual effects this story may have on the sensitive reader, so proceed with caution.
> 
> All characters depicted in this work of fiction are 18 years of age or older and do not portray the people in real life as they are entirely fictional.

xxx

In medieval times, where monarchies ruled based on the amount of land they owned, The Kim Kingdom was one of the most powerful and wealthy from the lot. King Jungeun and Queen Haseul were the rulers of the realm along with their firstborn and only daughter: Kim Yeojin.

To their parent’s misfortune, Yeojin was never interested in the politics of the reign. She only cared about having a good time and playing around. She used to say she wanted to be a farmer in the future, much to her mothers’ dismay. Therefore, for the sake of the Empire, her mother King Jungeun decided that if her daughter didn’t want to be involved in governing, she would need to serve her Kingdom in another way. She enlisted her at 7 years old in knighthood’s training, and all of Yeojin’s childhood fantasies soon vanished.

By 21 years old, Yeojin became a full-fledged knight. King Jungeun was so proud of her daughter’s achievements that she decided to reward Yeojin by giving her a manor, her own piece of territory to control. Yeojin wasn’t much thrilled about it because she still didn’t want to be involved in anything regarding her family’s duties and least of all, be responsible for her own medieval village. Fortunately, her mother Queen Haseul took pity on her daughter and hired King Jungeun’s cousin, Jung Jinsoul, as the Lord of the manor. By doing so, Yeojin would just stay as a public figure whereas Jinsoul would be the one managing the land.

Now, at 22 years old, Yeojin spent the majority of the time bored out of her wits, with nothing much to do as there weren’t any altercations in the village and there weren't any problems with other Kingdoms that justified starting a war. She passed the time tending the farm and going horseback riding. However, everything changed the day she got to witness something that would undoubtedly have a major impact on her life.

xxx

It was night, the moon was full and shining brightly in the starry sky. Yeojin was walking aimlessly after having drank more than her fair share of wine from one of the kitchen’s barrels when she heard something. A slapping sound that seemed to come from the stable. Worried about her precious horses, she went to find out the source of the noise.

She entered the perimeters and focused on finding out where the sound was coming from. Now, she was hearing grunts too and what she guessed was labored breathing. It was dark, but there was a dim light surrounding two figures who seemed to be embracing and moving desperately. She hid herself behind a bundle of hay to remain unnoticed and caught a glimpse of two of her fellow knights, Heejin and Hyunjin, in a compromising position. 

Yeojin couldn’t hold her gasp when she realized that the two of them were fornicating. Hyunjin was on her hands and knees, taking Heejin from behind, as the latter grounded her hips against her buttocks. 

Heejin was hissing and undulating her pelvis, too focused to pay attention to her presence. Whilst Hyunjin who was panting as Heejin buried her length deep into her, opened her eyes immediately after hearing her.

Yeojin and Hyunjin looked straight into each other’s eyes as Hyunjin continued being fucked by an over-eager Heejin. Yeojin was paralyzed. She didn’t know how to react. She was no stranger to these kinds of acts, but she had never seen anything like this before. Hyunjin looked so pleased, it was captivating. Her round big glossy eyes sparkled in content and satisfaction. Yeojin couldn’t help but be entranced by her.

She didn’t know how she gathered the courage to approach them, but she did. She came closer to them, Heejin still lost in bliss to pay her any mind while Hyunjin got tense all over. Yeojin was her fellow knight and Lord, moreover, they were really good friends. Still, she feared her reaction.

“What a waste… Your cock is so big for you to like taking it up the ass…” Yeojin crassly said making her presence known to the youthful lovers.

Yeojin couldn’t believe the words that came out of her mouth. She didn’t want to be seen as rude, interrupting the couple even if she had the authority to do with them whatever she pleased. She was not that kind of person. 

Yet, when she got closer to the pair, she unintentionally took a peek of Hyunjin’s penis and couldn’t hold herself back from spitting carelessly what she was thinking.

Hyunjin’s meat was standing tall as Heejin speared her relentlessly. So thick, red and weeping from the tip. In her mind, it was absurd for her to be the one on the receiving end. She had seen Heejin and she knew her girth was impressive but, in her opinion, Hyunjin should be the one doing the fucking, not the other way around. She didn’t know why but she felt drawn to them and had an immense need to get involved in their activities.

“Your Majes-...” Heejin, who was in a kneeling position, got up to apologize for her foulness, making Hyunjin wheeze in the process as she was still inside her.

“Continue fucking her. I want to see you…” Yeojin interrupted her as she settled herself in front of Hyunjin.

Heejin knew that she should never question the authority of her Lord. She was living in the manor thanks to Yeojin. She had selected her along Hyunjin to be part of her Royal Guard. She would do as she pleased without hesitation. 

Thus, Heejin continued her thrusts, going steadily as she looked at Yeojin who seemed to be fascinated by the way Hyunjin’s dick kept bouncing and slapping her lower belly. 

“Do you like being sodomized by Heejin?” Yeojin lasciviously asked Hyunjin as she took hold of the thick slab of her cock.

“I do, Your Majesty…” Hyunjin replied in seconds as Yeojin started stroking her swollen rod.

“Do you mind if I get a taste of you?” Yeojin asked carefully. She knew they wouldn’t be able to say no to her but she wished it were for the right reasons and not because she had power over them. Whatever it may be. She knew she would get her way.

“Do as you please, Your Majesty.” Hyunjin responded affirmatively. She felt weird addressing Yeojin like that, as she normally wasn’t so formal, but the situation demanded it.

Yeojin stuck her tongue out and gave a teasing lick to Hyunjin’s slit. Hyunjin tasted like sweet mandarins, the fruit she knew she loved to eat. She knew each and every one of her knights’ quirks. 

Yeojin’s Royal Guard consisted of seven knights, including herself. She had picked each one of them personally since she had trained with them since they were practically children. They were like family and she knew that Hyunjin and Heejin had a special relationship, as they were thick as thieves, but her naïvety hadn't prepared her for something more than platonic.

They were all close but she was the closest to them. It could be said that she kind of felt betrayed because they had not been sincere about the nature of their relationship or maybe she was just fooling herself. However, she understood the need to hide something of that magnitude. What they were doing was not wrong per se but it was looked down upon as villagers believed knights should only focus on their royal duty and not indulge in life pleasures.

As she was the heiress to the throne, being an accomplice wouldn't do her any favors. She didn’t mind though. She couldn’t care less about her royal lineage.

Heejin was afraid of what would happen to them once Yeojin got her cravings filled, whereas Hyunjin didn’t feel as preoccupied. It could be said, she was the one person Yeojin trusted the most. She was on her good grace. She knew she wouldn’t do anything to harm her or the relationship she had with Heejin. Nonetheless, never in her wildest dreams, she could have imagined that Yeojin may have wanted in their affair. 

Hyunjin knew Yeojin like the back of her hand. She was sure she was a virgin. If it was another person, she might have thought that Yeojin was playing her or teasing her for her own selfish sexual needs. But she knew that wasn’t the case. She saw the way Yeojin looked at her. Wanton desire filled her eyes. Their lovemaking had stirred something up inside her. They were responsible for her sudden lust. It was the first time she had seen her like this.

Just like Hyunjin had thought, seeing them both having intercourse had been Yeojin’s sexual awakening. She was just going with the flow with what she felt was right at the moment. Both of them were her knights and most importantly, her friends. Nevertheless, seeing Hyunjin in that pitiful state had done something to her. She longed for her touch. She wanted to be in the same position as her but she wanted Hyunjin at her rear end. She wanted to be sodomized by her.

Yeojin’s tongue caressed the underside of Hyunjin’s thick shaft as Heejin’s strenuous movements made Hyunjin crash her own hips into Yeojin’s taunting tongue. Yeojin had gotten her taste but now she wanted so much more. She took the throbbing head inside her warm mouth and began slurping on it, as she slowly took inch by inch deeper inside. 

Hyunjin was feeling overwhelmed by the way Heejin kept pounding on her as she reached that small knob at the end of her anal canal. It felt so good when it was reached and bumped upon. Moreover, the way Yeojin was devouring her, feasting on her and dragging her length alongside her throat, was driving her nuts. She had never felt anything like that. Heejin and her were no experts and just did what they thought was the common practice. These sensations were new to her, though. The way Yeojin was enveloping her dick, her plump lips around it, as she sucked greedily, milking her out of her fluids, she was sure she had been missing out.

As Yeojin kept suckling on Hyunjin’s flesh, she felt Heejin cease her thrusts and let out a loud grunt as she toppled over Hyunjin’s back, holding her hips even closer to her pelvis. Thick white liquid started leaking from their joining, as it smeared down Hyunjin’s legs. It appeared Heejin had finished, as seconds later she retracted herself from Hyunjin and fell to the ground overly spent.

Heejin’s cum felt amazing inside her ass. Warm and plentiful. Hyunjin loved when Heejin filled her insides, but now for the first time ever she wanted to fill someone insides too. She didn’t know if Yeojin would let her but she wished she did. She wanted to bury herself in the tight puckered hole she knew was yearning for her.

As Hyunjin was thinking of sullying her petite friend, she felt herself reaching orgasm while Yeojin never stopped bobbing her head up and down on her dick. Yeojin took the price of Hyunjin’s sweet nectar as it slid down her throat. She was choking on it. Her little and inexperienced mouth was not prepared for such a task. She did the best she could, though, and swallowed a fair amount of cum.

“Mandarins.” Yeojin said once she had finished drinking all Hyunjin had to offer her, as she grazed her thumb over her lips and licked the remnants of her delicious juice.

“Your Majesty…” Hyunjin acknowledged Yeojin not really knowing what else to say. Her body desired her but she wouldn’t dare to reveal her selfish needs. She was Yeojin’s, not the other way around.

“Do you mind, my sweet Hyunjin?” Yeojin surprised her by presenting her ass to her as she lowered her hands and upper body on the ground and raised her buttocks. Hyunjin wondered when Yeojin had taken the time to get rid of her undergarments as she was bare as when she had been born.

“I do not, Your Majesty.” Hyunjin answered back while salivating. She got her wish. Yeojin had read her mind. She was excited as this would be a first for her too.

Hyunjin took her limp cock and started pumping it. She needed to be rock hard for her liege. She didn’t even need a minute to be at full mast. The sight of Yeojin looking so vulnerable was enough for her to be erect again. She couldn't wait to enter her.

Hyunjin hovered over Yeojin. It was kind of tricky finding a position to fuck her as Yeojin was so much smaller than her. Hyunjin bent down on one knee like she was swearing fealty or submitting to a King, and in a way, she was. She was serving Yeojin. She spat on her cock and rubbed it with a copious amount of her own saliva. She needed to be lubricated, she wouldn’t dare hurt her Lord. 

She grabbed Yeojin by the hips and pulled her closer as she slammed all her meat into her, ripping through her insides in just one movement. Yeojin cried out as she felt like she was being skewered in the most intimate of places. Yeojin whined and whimpered as Hyunjin didn’t seem to stop, plunging into Yeojin until her abs grazed her asscheeks, letting her length get used to her beloved Lord’s canal. Drawing her cock painfully slow as she nailed it again painfully fast.

Heejin could not feel even a hint of jealousy as Hyunjin fucked Yeojin savagely. Hyunjin looked too attractive banging Yeojin senseless, it was an unbelievable sight for her. She needed to have something of her partner if not she felt she would die, her cock aching for release as she watched the sinful act.

Hyunjin had opted for deep and short thrusts by now, hammering wildly into Yeojin while she grasped her hips so forcefully, her nails were digging on her skin. As she realized that soon she would be reaching her climax, she felt something wet in the cleft of her ass and let out a purr, content with that newfound feeling. It was Heejin. Her dear partner was trailing her ass with her tongue as she continued sodomizing Yeojin.

Heejin sucked the wrinkled skin and licked all the longitude of Hyunjin’s asshole whilst she parted Hyunjin’s magnificent globes with her hands. As Heejin slobbered her tongue all over her rim, Yeojin felt the added pressure of Heejin’s ministrations deepening Hyunjin’s plows. The pain and pleasure she was feeling by having her ass battered so harshly, was exquisite. She knew she would climax soon, she just needed one more push.

Hyunjin was set on making Yeojin cum. She raised her knee from the ground and changed her position as she squatted over the tiny girl, her pelvis centimeters above her lower back, as her cock remained inside, still connecting them due to her length. Heejin followed right after an angled her head so she could still reach Hyunjin’s wrinkled hole and lick it as she pleased.

Hyunjin, without any warming, sank her thick rod inside the still sobbing Yeojin. Reaching even deeper as this position facilitated it. Yeojin yelled loudly as she felt she was being parted in two. Hyunjin didn’t stop her maddening thrusts while Heejin pressed her tongue flat against her ass, as Hyunjin’s undulating movements made her lick her asshole and her testicles. 

Yeojin couldn’t hold herself back anymore. All the brutality of Hyunjin and Heejin’s attack finally taking a toll on her. She came in a frenzy. Thick spurts of cum leaving her neglected dick.

Hyunjin felt the intensity of Yeojin’s orgasm and it triggered her own, as she deposited all her sweet juice inside her longtime friend. Meanwhile, Heejin sensing Hyunjin had achieved her release, penetrated her anus with her tongue as she opened her mouth as much as she could so she could give an open-mouthed kiss to it, her lips reaching her balls as she suckled on them. 

Hyunjin felt in heaven when she felt Heejin’s tongue inside and not wanting to be a selfish lover, she took hold of Yeojin’s dick, massaging and fondling her up and down as she orgasmed once again, jerking her off gently as she smeared her essence all around them.

That night, Yeojin discovered the pleasures of the flesh in the hands of her most loyal knights and friends. However, she was unaware that a whole new world of even greater pleasures waited for her and she would soon get a taste of them. Ironically, it would be a result of her mother’s interference.

xxx

“What the fuck did you say?” King Jungeun exasperatedly asked her Royal Advisor Vivi.

“Your Majesty… As I told you before, rumor mill…” Vivi looked at Queen Haseul for help.

“Don’t fucking repeat it!! It’s disgusting!!” King Jungeun screamed in discontent at the sudden news she had received.

“My own daughter?? A fucking sodomite?? What have I done to receive this kind of punishment…” King Jungeun asked herself as everyone in the room ignored her rant. 

“It’s all your fault!!! I entrusted her to you and now she is the laughing stock of the Kingdom!!!” King Jungeun reprimanded Jinsoul, the Lord of Yeojin’s manor.

“Your Majesty… With all due respect, I think you’re exaggerating…” Jinsoul dared to talk back to King Jungeun.

“Me?? Exaggerating?? What the fuck?? Haseul!! Help me with this!! Your daughter is being clowned at this very moment… I’m sure of it!!” King Jungeun searched for her spouse’s support. Queen Haseul ignored her like always. She was concentrated on watching the outline of Vivi’s dick through her tunic.

“We need a solution right now!! I won’t permit this kind of deviant behavior!!” King Jungeun screamed again as everyone wondered why she insisted on looking at them for answers as she was more than fine spitting an unwanted monologue.

It had been months since Yeojin’s sexual encounter with her knights and word had gotten out that the three of them were lovers. Reality was far more complicated than that, though. Hyunjin and Heejin were lovers indeed but Yeojin just let Hyunjin fuck her from time to time. 

That night had taken both Yeojin and Hyunjin by surprise as they did things they have never done before. Yet, they didn’t let lust cloud their minds and decided that they wouldn’t let something as simple as sex damage their friendship nor the relationship Hyunjin and Heejin had, which Yeojin respected. 

Despite Heejin being more than willing to share Hyunjin with Yeojin, Yeojin didn’t want to make a habit of that and just used Hyunjin’s services when she felt like she was going to explode and her hand wasn’t enough. Heejin always witnessed the encounters though, as Hyunjin didn’t want her lover out of her sight. It was pretty much a consensual arrangement between the three and a way to help Yeojin who didn’t have anyone and had done so much for them in the past.

Although their encounters were basically all business, that story was not as interesting as saying that the most effeminate knight in the reign was sodomizing the grand heiress to the throne. Hyunjin was a fearful and ruthless knight in battle but she had the most tender and sweet image. The sole thought of such a delicate flower fucking her daughter in the ass, angered King Jungeun like nothing else. In her opinion, Hyunjin was ruining Yeojin’s fierce image. 

Having said that, King Jungeun was really exaggerating. Nobody was looking down on Yeojin, the villagers loved her because she was kind and didn’t raise taxes. They wanted her to take a partner and thought Hyunjin was a good match for her. 

Fact was, everyone was content with the recent developments. Everyone but King Jungeun. Queen Haseul didn’t care as she was more interested in the Royal Advisor than her own daughter.

“Vivi!! We have to think of something… This situation can’t keep going on!!” King Jungeun demanded of her advisor while the latter made goog-goo eyes at Queen Haseul. 

“Your Majesty. Pardon me, this is too sudden… I have to think about it carefully, maybe I could come up with something with the help of Your Majesty.” Vivi replied while pointing at Queen Haseul. She just wanted time alone with her and ignore the King’s irrational demands.

“Maybe you should think of the solution as it was your fault…” Jinsoul bravely muttered knowing that King Jungeun would hear her.

“What did you say? Don’t think that because we are cousins you can disrespect me!! Speak up, Jung Jinsoul!!” King Jungeun angrily requested of her cousin.

“Well… Your Majesty, you did make her train since little, she has been living in the barracks most of her life… What did you think would happen? Her preferences are just an obvious response to her upbringing… She hasn’t know-...” Jinsoul started her diatribe just to be rudely interrupted by her King.

“And how is that my fault? I wanted her fearless, virile, manly…!!” King Jungeun recited.

“Yeah! Surrounding her with dicks…” Jinsoul dared to say as Vivi covered her mouth with her hand while Queen Haseul erupted in laughter. The silliness of King Jungeun.

“I beg your pardon?!?!?” King Jungeun irritably asked. She had to do something to prevent rumors from going farther into other Kingdoms. She feared all her frenemies would laugh at her. Truth was nobody cared.

“Your Majesty… There is literally no pussy in the manor… What did you think would happen? Yeojin is an adult, she has needs!! Did you want her to remain chaste? You’re ridiculous… Fire the court jester and hire yourself instead!!...” Jinsoul argumented back. King Jungeun was being an idiot, Yeojin was not to blame for her preferences. Also, willingly or unwillingly, her mother had more than encouraged them.

“No pussy?!?!?!” King Jungeun replied surprised, ignoring Jinsoul’s outburst which could have her hanged by tomorrow.

“Yes! No pussy in the manor… A fucking sausage party is what it is… It’s even hard for me to get some. I have to go to town and court Lady Jiwoo even though I know she is two-timing me with that squire Sooyoung…” Jinsoul unnecessarily explained her love life.

“I can’t believe it!! Who was stupid enough to allow such a thing?!?!” King Jungeun asked her loyal advisor who was too busy flirting with the Queen.

“You!! You are the stupid one!! You said that having ladies hanging around the manor would distract the knights… Don’t blame them for succumbing to each other to fulfill their most primal needs!!” Jinsoul stressed, tired by the antics of her unreasonable cousin.

“Noooooo!!!!” King Jungeun screamed like a fool in court as everyone chuckled at her. She should really hang them all.

“My only daughter!! What did I do?!?!?!” King Jungeun lamented herself as everyone thought her attitude was over the top and were waiting for her to finish her tantrum. It was time for dinner, people were hungry.

“She should be fucking damsels in distress not letting herself get fucked by the chirpiest knight of the Kingdom!!!” King Jungeun threw herself to the floor defeated. Queen Haseul looked at her wife with distaste.

“Your Majesty. I think I have the solution to our problem. I believe that in no time, Yeojin would be back on track, if we follow my suggestion...” Vivi suddenly announced. She seemed to take her position as advisor seriously even though she was disrespecting the King by doing the Queen.

“Back on track? She doesn’t need to be back-...” Jinsoul started to say. She didn’t want her niece going through something she didn’t want to. Vivi thought the same but she had a job to do and so did Jinsoul, she just seemed to forget.

“Let her speak!!” King Jungeun interrupted excitedly. Jinsoul swore a bit of her saliva got onto her. Royal saliva. Disgusting.

“Lord Jinsoul says there is no puss- I mean... There are no ladies in the manor, so we should provide some to the household...” Vivi suggested as the only pussy she was thinking about was a royal one.

“Nononono!! Those degenerates would indulge in orgies!!! I’m certain!!!” King Jungeun argued back. What a party pooper.

“Just buy a slave for Yeojin and get done with it… I’m hungry…” Queen Haseul said for the first time since the insanity had begun.

“A slave? A slave? Haseul!! My dear… This is why you’re ‘my’ Queen!! This is the best idea ever!!” King Jungeun said as Haseul thought that wasn’t true. She was her wife because they had an arranged marriage. 

“I just know the perfect place to find one. One sweet girl for our dear Yeojin…” Vivi approved of the idea of providing pussy to Yeojin. She was young, she should be able to try everything once and decide what she liked the best.

“Perfect! I want preparations done immediately, Jinsoul! I’m not joking! Yeojin’s reputation should be cleansed in no longer than six full moons… If not, your neck is at stake!!” King Jungeun continued spitting saliva everywhere. 

“I understand, Your Majesty.” Jinsoul replied not at all bothered by her cousin childish threats. If she dared to touch even one of her ruined strings of hair, she would tell her aunt. If there was something King Jungeun feared, was her own mother.

“I’m serious, Jinsoul! I don’t care if she has to fuck her in front of everyone in order for her tarnished image to be cleaned up... I don’t want to hear any more rumors regarding my daughter ever again!! Not of that crassness!!” King Jungeun gave Jinsoul and ultimatum. Jinsoul wanted out of there, the aroma coming from the kitchen was filling her nostrils.

“It’s time for dinner. Let’s go all to the dining room.” Queen Haseul informed as she linked her pinky with Vivi’s own. King Jungeun was too absorbed in trivial matters to notice.

As they went to the dining room, Jinsoul wondered how her favorite niece, the only one she had, would react to the news. She was aware of the arrangement between her and her friends but maybe it was time for Yeojin to have someone of her own. She didn’t want her to end up alone like herself and she hoped this slave girl would be the solution to a problem Yeojin hadn’t yet realized she had.

xxx

“She loves me.”

“She loves me not.

“She loves me.”

“She loves me not.

“She-...”

“She loves you!!! I tell you every chance I have, my love.” Heejin interrupted Hyunjin’s little game as she plucked petal after petal from a no longer beautiful daisy.

“I just wanted to make sure…” Hyunjin cooed back at Heejin as the latter hugged her from behind.

“I love you, baby.” Heejin kissed her cheek as she inhaled her aroma.

“I love y-...” Hyunjin tried to answer back but was forcefully interrupted by Yeojin’s deafening screams.

“Stoppppppppp!!!” Yeojin yelled playfully at her knights as she groomed her favorite horse, Marimo.

“Your Majesty! I’m sorr-...” Heejin tried to apologize as Yeojin chuckled at her reaction.

“She’s just teasing us, Heekie. She must find our displays of affection annoying. I think she is just jealous…” Hyunjin snickered at Yeojin who stuck her tongue out in annoyance.

“Hyunjin!!! I told you before!!! You should not drop the formalities even though we are alone…” Heejin scolded Hyunjin as she liked to talk too casually to Yeojin. Yeojin didn’t mind. She hated being treated differently.

“It’s alright, Heekie… I wish you would drop them too.” Yeojin told Heejin as she smiled at her.

“Never, Your Majesty… It’s such an honor even talking to you and having you as an acquaintance…” Heejin was too respectful of Yeojin despite knowing each other intimately.

“Stopppppppp!!” Yeojin screamed again as she started tickling Heejin. Hyunjin huffed at their childishness.

They were just outside the stable, enjoying the afternoon sun. Yeojin had gone horseback riding in the morning and was now tending Marimo while Heejin and Hyunjin were just lying on the grass making figures out of the clouds in the sky. Time seemed suspended as there was not really anything to do. Unfortunately, their peaceful afternoon would soon take a turn and not necessarily for the best.

“Your Majesty!! Your Majesty!!” Another one of her knights, Hyejoo, called for Yeojin as she was running to her side.

“Hye! What’s up?” Yeojin asked Hyejoo once she had reached her. By the look of Hyejoo’s face, something important must have happened. Normally, Hyejoo would be spending time with Chaewon by the river and not bothering with her.

“Lord Jinsoul requests your presence. She is waiting for you at your chambers. It’s of extreme importance for you to come immediately, Your Majesty.” Hyejoo informed Yeojin, also preoccupied with the ongoing situation. It seemed she knew much more than she was telling, if not why the urgency?

“Oookaaay? This is weird. I thought auntie Jinsoul would be back in two weeks. I wonder what happened… Come on guys, let’s go...!” Yeojin told her knights to come along with her.

As they started walking into the direction of the manor, Hyunjin pulled Hyejoo to her side. She knew there was something she was not telling Yeojin. She feared it would be something unpleasant for her Lord. She didn’t want any of that.

“So, what’s going on?” Hyunjin whispered to her friend.

“You have no idea… It’s crazy, really… Chaewon didn’t take it too well and I don’t know how to feel about it...” Hyejoo whispered back knowing they shouldn’t be murmuring behind her Lord’s back.

“Is it that bad?” Hyunjin worriedly asked.

“Just wait and see…” Hyejoo replied as they reached the entrance of the manor.

xxx

“Why the hell is a naked girl in my chambers?” Yeojin asked angrily once she reached her room followed by the majority of her subjects. 

A naked girl with her head lowered down was kneeling on top of her bed. Her back straight as her buttocks rested on the back of her heels and her weight balanced between her hips evenly. Her hands with her palms facing downward on top of her thighs. She looked awfully submissive. Yeojin wasn’t sure if she liked that sight.

“Yeojin… When I visited your mothers… Ahh- There were some unwanted developments and…” Jinsoul tried to explain the ludicrous situation.

“Just spit it out!” Yeojin demanded frustrated. She didn’t like whatever the presence of the girl signified.

“... And who is that guy beside you? Do I even know you?” Yeojin looked at Jinsoul questioningly as she motioned to a stranger who was by her side.

“Your Majesty, as I was telling you… Certain rumors reached your mother’s ears. She was not pleased with them and thought that you shoul-...” Jinsoul was having trouble finding her words. She didn’t want Yeojin’s anger directed at her. She was just the messenger.

“...She wrote you a letter. I’ll read some of it so you can get the idea…” Jinsoul said as she began reciting the contents of the letter.

“... It has come to my attention that you’re involved in an immoral relationship with one of the knights of your Royal Guard. As your mother, I condemn this unfruitful relationship of yours. Having said so, I realize it’s my fault for not providing yourself a better source of entertainment. As such, I gift you this girl that I wish you would take as your lover. Therefore, I require you to terminate your current relationship immediately… Bla, bla, bla, bla…” Jinsoul thought that was enough.

“I’m fucked!! I ruined my life just for a piece of royal ass!!” Hyunjin yelled as she imagined the worst possible scenarios. King Jungeun would execute her. 

“Don’t you worry, Hyun. King Jungeun just wants to punish Yeojin… I mean, she won’t do anything to you…” Jinsoul tried to reassure the frightened knight.

“Thank God!” Heejin said relieved. Fortunately, they were of unimportance to King Jungeun.

“Yeojin… The girl’s name is Yerim. She’s in her prime just having recently gotten her period. She is still a maiden, yet unsullied only for the joy of her future owner…” Jinsoul began to describe the girl as if she was a product on sale. Well, truth was, she was sold already.

“I think her caretaker here can explain it better…” Jinsoul said referring to the guy Yeojin had asked about before. Yeojin remained in silence.

“Open up your legs, pet…” The guy indicated the girl as she complied without hesitation. If looks could kill, Yeojin would be a murderer. Well, frankly speaking, she already was.

Yerim opened her legs as she bent her knees and pulled them to her chest, exposing her private area for all the people in the room to see. Most of them let out a gasp at the display. Yeojin remained mute, though.

“A gift from your mother. Yerim is one of our best submissives. She was literally bred to service. She doesn’t know anything besides the art of pleasing…” The caretaker guy began to say.

“... She is a virgin, but she knows how to provide pleasure... Her womb is fertile and as you can see, her cunt is tight and wet-...” The caretaker tried to part Yerim’s pussy lips with his filthy hands just to be swatted away forcefully by none other than Yeojin.

“Don’t fucking touch her…” Yeojin finally said after being silent for so long.

“Pardon, Your Majesty… I see you already feel possessive of-...” The caretaker continued.

“Don’t talk about her as if she wasn’t in the room. She is a person, you know?” Yeojin replied as she closed the girl’s legs and threw a blanket over her naked body. The girl got back to the kneeling position and used the blanket as a cape, her face hidden by her long hair.

“Yeojin, she is not. She is a slave… She is a gift from your mother...” Jinsoul tried to reason with her niece. 

“Enough!!! Get out of my chambers... All of you…!!” Yeojin screamed annoyed by the audacity of these people. Who do they think they were to treat an innocent girl this way?

“Here is the collar and the leash…” The caretaker added as he was retreating from her chambers.

“Get out!!!” Yeojin screamed once again as she was left alone with the slave girl.

Yeojin couldn’t believe what her mother had done. How dare she? Buying a person like she was an object just to fulfill her sexual needs. She knew her mother was kind of an oddball but she has crossed the line this time. What would she do with her? She didn’t want her and even if she did, the thought of owning her bothered her.

As Yeojin sat on her bed, Yerim remained on top of it, still in the same kneeling position. Not a word had left her mouth. Yeojin wondered if she could talk. She hadn’t even seen her face but she knew she would never see her as a slave. She didn’t need her to satisfy her urges. She also didn’t want a lover or a concubine or spouse or wife or anything. 

Hyunjin used to tease her about her romantic life but she had never thought about it. She couldn’t say she felt jealous of her knights’ relationship. She didn’t. She liked them together but she didn’t want the same for herself. It seemed too much trouble and she had never felt those butterflies in her stomach people would talk about. So far, she had only felt lust and she understood it and knew how to take care of it. She didn’t need another means to achieve pleasure. 

The girl was with her now, though, and even if she didn’t want to use her sexually, she would have to take care of her. Maybe they could become friends and she could be useful for aiding with the care of the manor, Yeojin thought as she felt it was appropriate to introduce herself.

“Hey… We weren’t really properly introduced before… I know your name but I don’t know if you know mine…” Yeojin stood up and put her finger under the girl’s chin.

“I’m Yeojin…” Yeojin said her name as she raised the girl’s face to have a good look at her. 

“Master…” Yerim said as she finally revealed her face to Yeojin. 

Yeojin took a step back when she saw Yerim’s face. She was the most beautiful person she had laid her eyes on. She thought Hyunjin was handsome but Yerim was another level of beauty, so feminine and tender. She couldn’t describe it. She felt attracted to her the instant her eyes made contact with one another. She felt her heart beat fast as she continued getting lost into Yerim’s brown orbs. She felt like she was being hypnotized by her. 

As Yeojin continued getting lost in the infinite that was Yerim, the latter couldn’t deny that fortune had been kind to her. Her master was cute. She had a baby face and squishy cheeks she wanted to pinch. At the same time, she also looked like she had seen many things. Her visage betrayed her. Those eyes indicated that she had gone through a lot of suffering and pain. And she must have, as she had gotten to know she was the heiress of the Kim Kingdom, a knight who had defended her reign in the battlefield years before when she was practically a child. Now that peace was established, those war remnants stayed within her, making her appearance tough and harsh. 

Yerim’s initial impression of Yeojin had been good. She had defended her and protected her modesty. She was not used to that, as everyone treated her like an object. However, she was afraid it was all an act and as adorable as Yeojin looked, she knew that even the most innocent looking people could be monsters on the inside. She knew that for a fact. She hoped she didn’t turn out to be a cruel master. 

Yeojin was memorizing every little detail of Yerim. Her round big and hopeful eyes, even when times had definitely been rough for her. Her thin and kissable lips. Where had that thought come from? Kissable? She hadn’t kissed anyone before and was not interested in doing it, was she? Yeojin felt like all her previous thoughts about not getting involved with anyone and ignoring romance were changing at the speed of her horse gallops. What was this girl doing to her?

“Do you want me, Master?” Yerim couldn’t help but ask when she felt that Yeojin was eating her with her eyes. She looked like she was under a spell and Yerim realized that maybe she was exactly like so many others and just wanted her for her body. It would be a pity, but people were predictable and most only wanted to satisfy their own needs.

Yeojin had heard Yerim but she couldn’t answer her. She didn’t know what she wanted. It was true that at first, she wanted to protect her but now she wanted something else. She wanted her to be her whole world. Finally, all those fairy tales were making sense to her. She felt stupid just contemplating her like a fool but she couldn’t control herself. She wanted the girl to be hers, rightfully hers. She was set on making her wife. She was much more than a body, she was her own person, so she would let her decide. She was a gallant knight after all.

“Can I court you?” Yeojin nervously asked. She felt like another person had asked that question. She didn’t feel like herself but that’s what she desired.

Yerim looked at her quizzically and couldn’t hold her composure anymore. She smiled brightly at Yeojin not believing her words. She was a mere object, something to be used and then disposed of. She had never been treated as a person and then there was this powerful individual who could have it all, who already had her, asking her such a nonsensical question. She wanted to burst out in laughter but she didn’t want to be disrespectful, so she continued smiling unsure of what she should respond to such a thing. Was this girl for real?

Yeojin started sweating the moment Yerim took longer than ten seconds to answer. She had screwed up. Almighty Yeojin, just a fool in love, her own slave, making fun of her. As she was about to backtrack on her question and imagine all the worst scenarios, Yerim beamed a smile and faced her. Yeojin felt pain in her chest, it ached so much that she even touched it. She didn’t know if she was having a heart attack but she felt a hollowness in it, something she had not experienced before. 

That smile. Yerim’s smile. Yerim looked even more beautiful than before. She looked like the sun in the sky when she and her knights laid in the grass and played at finding shapes in clouds. So radiant and vibrant, cheerful and positive. What a beautiful smile. Whoever had it directed at was surely to be the luckiest person in the Kingdom.

She didn’t understand these new sensations or feelings. She only had known lust. Her body reacted to that stimulus and she knew how to act accordingly. However, she wasn’t feeling that at the moment. Her palms were sweaty, she was shivering like she had a cold, her heart was going to come out of her chest, her lips were trembling and she knew that if she was to talk, she would stutter. She felt like she was sick. Was this how Hyunjin and Heejin felt all the time? It was terrifying. She felt vulnerable for the first time in her life and feared a rejection from the very first person she had genuinely liked. 

“You can say no if you want. I won’t get mad. We will just put it behind us.” Yeojin nonchalantly said as she went to fetch something further into the room.

“It’s been a rough day. You can sleep here. If you need me, I’ll be at the stable.” Yeojin told Yerim as she grabbed a pillow from her wardrobe ready to sleep with Marimo. 

Yerim dropped her smile when she realized Yeojin was leaving her alone. She didn’t want her to go, she was just shocked at her request. Yeojin didn’t fit with the fierce knight image and she was having trouble deciphering if she was being truthful or not. She wanted to believe her. She was born a slave but like every little girl, she wished for something more out of her life and the sole thought of having the opportunity for a life-changing event, scared her. Maybe Yeojin would be the answer or maybe not. Only time would tell, but at least she had to give herself the opportunity to try.

“I would love to be courted by you, master.” Yerim finally answered as she let go of her fears and decided to take a chance on whatever Yeojin could offer her.

Yeojin had never felt so happy before, not even when that terrible war campaign that robbed her of so many companions had finished for good. She felt like she was floating in the air, capable of overcoming anything life threw at her. Her confidence and cockiness multiplied exponentially. She felt joyful and lightheaded. She was on top of the world. Was this how love felt?

“Do you want to meet Marimo?” Yeojin asked Yerim who just nodded her head in agreement. She felt like she didn’t want to be without Yeojin.

That night, as Yeojin took Yerim on a ride on Marimo and they contemplated the bright stars in the sky, Yeojin realized that there were far better things that lust. It was true companionship. It was love. Maybe not romantic love as of yet, but love nonetheless and as the evening passed, she was certain this love could become something more.

xxx

As it was expected, Yerim and Yeojin’s feelings soon blossomed into romantic love. Yeojin had played the part and every day without fault, she surprised Yerim with the loveliest dates. She pampered her so much that Yerim feared that when the courtship stopped, Yeojin would also stop her gestures. She had gotten used to them and she wanted to be in that blissful place called first love, forever. 

So far, they had only shared kisses, as Yeojin was afraid to go further. Yerim was eager for them to consummate their relationship but she didn’t understand Yeojin’s uneasiness. She knew Yeojin was not a fearful virgin as the whole reason she had been bought was to put Yeojin on a straight path, so she wondered what really was going on in Yeojin’s mind. She could wait, though. She was certain Yeojin was worth waiting for. She just wished the things she had been through would disappear. Sometimes she felt ashamed of her upbringing and the whole purpose of her existence.

Yeojin was understanding, though. She made her feel sure about herself and helped her grasp a meaning in life. She was a slave technically but Yeojin didn’t treat her as one. She let her do as she pleased and she never ordered her to do anything. Nonetheless, Yerim couldn’t really let go of her collar and leash. She was attached to them and as much as they bothered Yeojin at first, she learned that they were part of who Yerim was. 

Yerim liked to be paraded like a pet on a leash when they walked through the manor. Yeojin had gotten used to it and mostly did it because Yerim liked it. She really did. There were parts of herself that would never change as she loved being ‘owned’ by Yeojin and calling her master. 

They were really progressing into their relationship. Each of them trying to understand their differences and making new habits they could share together. And now that romantic feelings had turned into lust, Yeojin wondered what the future had in store for them and if they would be able to be compatible with each other intimately.

“So, when are you going to do it? I’m tired of seeing you with a boner all day while you suck Yerim’s face every moment you can… The kitchen should be forbidden territory you know… That’s where I eat!! You have the best chambers in the manor and you make out with your girl where my bread is prepared...” A fervent Hyunjin told Yeojin as she groomed Kilchi, another one of her horses.

“I think you just miss sharing the chambers with Yeojin…” Heejin put her girlfriend on the spot. The moment Yeojin had confessed to them that she was seriously interested in Yerim romantically, they had ceased their liaison.

“I don’t know about Yerim but I don’t think I’m ready…” Yeojin confessed her worries about getting intimate with Yerim as the latter was waving at her from afar as she fed the ducklings.

“You? Not ready? Your Majesty, you must be ready to... Burst…!! You’ve ditched us for… How many months, Heekie?” Hyunjin asked her girlfriend who frowned again, disliking the fact that Hyunjin was using formalities just to mock Yeojin.

“Two months and counting…” Heejin told Hyunjin.

“We used to do it every week... What’s stopping you? I don’t believe you when you say you’re not ready…” Hyunjin confronted Yeojin who blushed slightly. It was true what Hyunjin was saying, she was more than ready but she was afraid. She would be the dominant one this time and she lacked experience. She didn’t feel confident enough.

“I feel like I will suck at it… I wish you guys were with me. I feel comfortable around you…” Yeojin admitted to her friends.

“Then… Why don’t we all do it together, Your Majesty?” Heejin suggested, like she was not saying they should all have a big orgy in Yeojin’s chambers. King Jungeun would be thrilled and Hyejoo would be ecstatic to clean all the stains in their bedsheets as she was on laundry duty.

Hyunjin spat the fresh milk she had been drinking, an offended-looking cow in the distance. She was stunned by Heejin’s proposal. She could have expected that from anyone but her gracious girlfriend.

“Are you crazy, Heekie? We’re not doing that…” Hyunjin told her as she cleaned the milk from her chest.

“I’m not crazy. I think it’s a good idea. Your Majesty trusts us and I think she will feel at ease if we are there with her…” Heejin insisted. She really thought that idea was for the greater good. Yeojin was a bundle of nerves wherever Yerim was in proximity. Sure, they’d had many passionate kissing sessions before but Yerim was always the dominant one. Yeojin was too afraid to even touch her hand if Yerim didn’t initiate it first.

“I don’t know… What do you say, Your Majesty?” Hyunjin asked Yeojin in a serious manner for what felt like the first time ever. She would do whatever Yeojin decided. She teased her constantly and it could be said she disrespected her but Yeojin was her mate. When she had sworn fealty to her, she meant it.

“I will have to ask Yerim. I want her to feel as comfortable as possible. Her needs are before my own.” Yeojin sincerely answered as she did really believe Yerim was far more important than her own existence. That was the kind of love she had for her. 

“So whipped already and she hasn’t even tasted her pussy… Wuh-PSSSH...!” Hyunjin said as she made a sound similar to the crack of a whip.

“Maybe you should use her collar instead. I just know Yerim would love to drag you all around the manor on a leash…” Hyunjin continued making fun of Yeojin.

“You know what? I wouldn’t mind…” Yeojin answered back, sporting dreamy eyes as Yerim approached them having finished her duties.

“That girl is gone, Heekie… Gone, gone… May Yeojin rest in pieces...” Hyunjin added as she saw her ex-lover hugging the girl she knew was the love of her life tightly, like she was returning home from war after a stressful and bloody campaign.

“Just be happy for her, Hyun…” Heejin hugged her too as they returned to the manor because it was time for lunch.

“I am. I’m really happy that she will soon have what we have… I’ll just miss her tight little ass...” Hyunjin smiled and kissed her girlfriend on top of her head.

“I can let you do that, you know?” Heejin answered, surprising Hyunjin.

“Do you really mean it?” Hyunjin asked excitedly at the implications of Heejin’s answer.

“Yeah, Hyun… You just never asked…” Heejin smirked at her and Hyunjin smiled.

“Then, we all can be happy… You, me, Yeojin and Yerim…” Hyunjin stated as she hugged Heejin from behind and rested her chin on her shoulder, watching how Yeojin and Yerim talked with each other. She was glad Yeojin could have the happiness she had already achieved by being with Heejin.

xxx

Yeojin was pinning Yerim to the wall near the staircase, kissing her fervently as they were the only two people in the world. Her kisses were urgent and demanding, and Yerim responded to her just the same. They had long forgone modesty and their public displays of affection had become a common occurrence in the manor. As time passed, they became bolder. Servants had grown accustomed to just turn their heads and ignore their Lord every time she was being intimate with her slave.

While Yerim and Yeojin continued kissing, Yeojin gripped her firmly by the hips and grinded her erection onto her, fantasizing about the events of the night. Tonight, she would be finally becoming one with Yerim. She was no longer afraid as she had confessed her fears to an understanding Yerim. She had also gotten her permission to include her most loyal knights in their session. It was funny in a way how Yeojin had asked for Yerim’s consent when her word was law. That was one of the qualities that made her more lovable in Yerim’s opinion. Her humility.

“I can’t wait to have you, Yerim…” Yeojin whispered to Yerim as she bit her ear and licked it gently.

“Master…” Yerim moaned as Yeojin carried her and put her legs around her waist, nailing her through the wall as she moved her pelvis against her in vigorous thrusts. 

“I want to be inside you so bad, my love…” Yeojin rocked her hips quickly as Yerim dug her nails in her clothed shoulders, her eyes knitted close due to the pleasure she was feeling. Yeojin knew how to rub her just right.

“Master… I can’t wait for your essence to be inside me...” Yerim managed to say as she felt her orgasm approaching. She loved the way Yeojin made her heart and body feel. She was the perfect master, so caring and expert at making her feel good.

“Yerimmie…!!! I’m- I-m cumming…!!” Yeojin abruptly came and grabbed Yerim’s hips more firmly as frantic movements followed her hips. She rested her forehead on Yerim’s as the latter clung onto her and moaned loudly while reaching her peak.

“Master… Mmmmm… You make me feel so good…” Yerim purred and praised Yeojin as she was coming down from her high. Yeojin kissed her temple and started moving her hips once again.

“Yerimmie… I lo-...” Yeojin may have been feeling high by her orgasm but she was sure of her feelings. She loved Yerim and she wanted her to know it. Alas, it seemed they had been interrupted by an obnoxious individual.

“Can’t you just wait a couple of hours, horn dog?!?!” Hyunjin shouted at Yeojin, as she was coming down the stairs, Heejin following behind.

“Hyunjin!!! Stop!! Your Majesty!! Please, forgive her insolence…” Heejin slapped Hyunjin on the back as she pleaded Yeojin for forgiveness.

“Mmmfffff….” Yeojin snorted and looked at Hyunjin menacingly. It may be the very first time she had gotten angry with her as even Hyunjin took a step back at seeing Yeojin reacting that way.

“I’m sorry, Your Majesty!! Please, forgive me…” Hyunjin sincerely told Yeojin as she seemed that she had finally crossed the line.

“You can call me whatever, I don’t really care but don’t dare you interrupt my time with Yerim…” Yeojin angrily told Hyunjin as she lowered Yerim to the floor and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Hyunjin and Heejin were shocked. They had never seen Yeojin like that. If looks could kill, they would be dead or most likely, Hyunjin. Yeojin looked so fuming mad, her face was red and her eyes looked ardent. This was a new side to their friend. She had never been possessive over anything or anyone that wasn’t Marimo. 

Yerim sensed her master was really mad but she didn’t like that look on her face. Also, the way her chest was heaving up and down worried her. She put her hands on her breasts and looked pleadingly at her eyes like silently asking to calm herself. As Hyunjin and Heejin witnessed their exchange, they saw how her friend changed her instance and how a smile slowly started to form in her face as she looked at Yerim. Then she turned to them and smiled too.

“Sorry, Hyun…” Yeojin told Hyunjin who felt so relieved she was not going to be hanged. Maybe Heejin was right and she should treat Yeojin more respectfully. As she turned to look at Heejin in relief, her girlfriend surprised her by making a familiar sound.

“Wuh-PSSSH...! Whipped!!!” Heejin made a whip cracking sound as she teased Yeojin for the first time ever. 

“You, too???” Yeojin asked Heejin as everyone chuckled at their antics. Everyone but Hyunjin, who was too shocked to acknowledge whatever was going on.

Yerim watched Yeojin and her friends laughing together and she felt that she had made the right decision in allowing Yeojin to include them for their first night together. She felt at ease with them. She didn’t have to pretend as she was her most genuine self when she was around them. She was beginning to understand why Yeojin felt so comfortable with her knights. They were great people and she was starting to feel comfortable with them too. Tonight, would be a night to remember.

xxx

The windows were opened but the air was heavy in Yeojin’s chambers. The atmosphere felt hot and dense. Four sweaty figures were lying naked in bed, separated into couples as they kissed each other. Some blankets thrown to the floor and others entangling their bodies, as sexual energy filled the room.

Hyunjin was seated, her back resting on the headboard while Heejin straddled her lap and undulated her pelvis on her raging erection. She had already cum and her fluids were helping as lubrication while Heejin grazed her penis with Hyunjin’s own. She loved that they had gotten more adventurous in bed thanks to Yeojin’s inclusion in their sessions. Now she also did Heejin and she loved being inside her as much as she loved how Heejin felt inside herself. Heejin seemed to love it too as she was now squatting and positioning her tip into her anus.

“Mmmm… Heekie… I thought you would be taking me tonight…” Hyunjin moaned as she felt her cockhead coming in contact with Heejin’s puckered hole.

“I will, baby… Just let me be selfish for a moment and have you for myself…” Heejin sultrily told Hyunjin as she impaled herself on Hyunjin’s thick meat.

“Aaahhh… Hyun!!! I love your cock so much… It stretches me so good…” Heejin praised her girlfriend as she bounced up and down on Hyunjin’s length, still squatting on the bed.

“Mmmm… Heekie... You feel so good and look so damn hot…” Hyunjin moaned fascinated by the sight in front of her. Heejin’s muscly and robust legs bent at the knee as her big fat cock bounced rhythmically due to Hyunjin’s upward thrusts.

“Such a big fat cock… So pretty…” Hyunjin said as she licked the tip of Heejin’s dick while rubbing it from the base up, massaging her roughly as she felt she was about to cum.

Just at the side of the bed. Yeojin and Yerim were also lost in their own little world. Indulging in the pleasures of sex or better say lovemaking. Yerim was on top of Yeojin, rubbing her pussy on her erect cock as Yeojin fondled her breasts with her hands and arched her back from time to time to kiss her on the mouth. Yeojin pinched her nipples making her moan and rotated her hips deliciously as their genitals joined together in a sinful dance. 

“Yerimmie… I want to be inside you…” Yeojin confessed as she felt her cock about to burst all over herself. She felt like she was wasting her cum as it needed to be inside Yerim.

“Master… I want you too… Please!” Yerim begged as she tried to go up into Yeojin’s body so she could finally penetrate her. 

“Come here, Yerimmie…” Yeojin demanded as she grabbed Yerim by the back of her tights to help her reach the perfect position.

However, as Yeojin was bringing Yerim up, she saw the mess her pussy was. Her lips were puffy and the little button she had at the top of her lips, which Yerim loved having rubbed with the tip of her cock, was more swollen than normal as a thick string of cum hung from her pubic hair. Like the first time Yeojin had seen Hyunjin’s cock, she felt the need to have Yerim inside her mouth and taste her, but this time the need was greater, it felt like she was meant to do this. 

Yeojin needed to taste her, so she pulled Yerim over to her head and grabbed her asscheeks as she positioned her bottom over her mouth, making her sit on her face so she could indulge herself in the pleasures of pussy eating.

“Master?” Yerim asked as she was confused by Yeojin’s sudden action.

“Fuck my face, Yerimmie…” Yeojin commanded as she let go of Yerim so the latter's pussy came in contact with Yeojin’s mouth at once.

“Mmmmm… Master!!!!” Yerim moaned as she felt Yeojin’s tongue lick and suck on her pussy, devouring her as she kissed her and dragged her tongue all around her holes.

“Cherries… You taste like cherries, Yerimmie… My favorite fruit…” Yeojin told her as she lapped on her pussy like a hungry beast while Yerim humped her face frantically chasing her orgasm.

Yerim was literally bred to please others, to provide sexual pleasure. She had been trained since she was a kid and she knew she would be good at it as it was her whole purpose in life. Nevertheless, she would have never imagined that she would be feeling pleasure at all when she provided her services. She was taught that she would feel pain and be left unsatisfied. That they would use her and abuse her and she would just exist for her master’s enjoyment.

Yeojin had proved her wrong, though. And she couldn’t help but love her for that. Yes, she loved her. She was in love with her. And how could she not? Yeojin was different from the rest. Yeojin had been sweet, kind, understanding, never judging her for her past. She showed her the importance of self-love and confidence and she made her fall in love with her in the process. 

Yeojin put her pleasure and needs above her own. She always satisfied her and made sure she climaxed. And now she was doing exactly that. The amount of pleasure she was feeling was immeasurable. Her pussy was throbbing, she needed Yeojin inside, the whole of her. She angled her hips searching for something to put inside herself and then she felt it. Yeojin had penetrated her with her long tongue and she came at the sole feeling of it, putting her hand on the headboard as she fucked her tongue vigorously once again trying to achieve another orgasm.

The squeaking of the bed caught Hyunjin and Heejin’s attention as they rested after having cum all over each other. Yerim looked possessed as she humped Yeojin’s face relentlessly screaming like crazy. She looked so hot as she circled her hips all around. Heejin and Hyunjin, getting instant hard-ons just by watching her, both of them rubbing their dicks up and down as they witnessed Yerim reach climax.

“Master!!!!” Yerim screamed as she came for the third time and got off Yeojin. She didn't want to suffocate her. 

Yeojin had never heard something as erotic as Yerim’s whines, moans and screams of pleasure before that night. She was so attractive and her dick longed to be inside her. It was time, she needed to mate her properly if not she felt she would go insane. She turned to the side and locked eyes with both of her knights as they understood what she meant. 

Yerim was coming down from her high as her vagina spat cum in short and quick spurts, her toes curled and her body trembling as she did so, when she felt Yeojin got on top of her. She felt Yeojin sinking two of her fingers inside her still tight pussy.

“Master!!!...” Yerim moaned at the sudden but delicious intrusion. Yeojin was stretching her hole by making circles all around the rim of her vagina as they grazed their bumpy walls.

“I just want you to be ready… I don’t want to hurt you…” Yeojin said as she opted for short strokes penetrating Yerim further, scissoring her insides as she got deeper. Yerim felt like she would cum again.

Yerim nodded and moaned wantonly as she turned her head to the side. She was feeling too much but wanted to hold herself until Yeojin was inside. She knew if she looked at her lovely face and beautiful eyes she would cum right away. She didn’t want that.

As Yeojin took her fingers out of her and licked them, Yerim felt movements around her as the mattress dipped from the lower part of the bed. Heejin was massaging her length and spitting on it as she positioned herself behind Hyunjin who at the same time planted herself behind her master. 

Yerim felt excited for what was about to happen. She wanted to get her pussy wrecked by Yeojin and feel the added pressure of Hyunjin and Heejin as she did so. Yeojin placed her penis in her entrance and looked at her in the eyes.

“I lov-...” Yeojin was about to confess before sinking herself in Yerim’s warmth, but Heejin missed the timing and penetrated Hyunjin who in turn, also entered Yeojin.

Yeojin toppled over Yerim as Hyunjin slammed her dick into her ass, stopping her confession as it seemed it was no longer time for tender moments but for fornicating. Heejin in her lust haze hadn’t realized that Yeojin was still not inside Yerim so she was not really supposed to start the fucking train just yet. And as she was still unaware of what had happened, she continued fucking Hyunjin as the latter did the same to Yeojin.

Yerim loved how Yeojin looked as she was being anally fucked by Hyunjin. She was biting her lips and moaning, trying to hold herself back. She swore that she was about to tell her that she loved her but Hyunjin had taken a plunge on her ass and all that she had been waiting for vanished in an instant. It didn’t matter, though. If Yeojin did really love her she would find the occasion to utter those awaited words again.

Hyunjin was fucking Yeojin with long and deep strokes, just as Heejin was doing to her. Yeojin had told them that they would go slow at first but she feared that her desperate friends would get lost into fucking and go at it like rabbits, like they usually did. Because of that, she had to be quick. She had to take Yerim’s virginity before things got out of hand and thrusts were rougher and tougher.

“Yerimmie, I’m going in…” Yeojin announced as she intertwined her fingers with Yerim’s with one hand while she used the other to accommodate her dick. Yerim for her part put her arm around her neck and hung onto her as close as she could. 

Yeojin followed Hyunjin and Heejin’s rhythm and in unison drew her hips back as she slammed her length in one painful stroke, filling Yerim to the brim right away. Yerim moaned as she clutched Yeojin's back at the sudden intrusion. She lowered her head and looked at their joined genitals and she felt happy that despite everything she had been told it had not hurt at all. It seemed Yeojin had been true to her words and prepared her well. 

Yeojin was still not pulling out of her but she could feel her body rocking in tune as Heejin and Hyunjin didn’t stop the movements of her hips. She felt full and the swaying was helping her get accustomed to the feeling of having something inside. It felt weird but satisfying to be connected like this for the first time and she hoped that the following times would be as special as this one.

“Can I move?” Yeojin asked Yerim as she forced her hips into position, not wanting to pull out until Yerim told her it was okay to do so. Yeojin was the most caring lover.

Yerim nodded and Yeojin smiled reassuringly at her. She lowered her face and kissed her deeply and as she opened her mouth and let her tongue inside Yerim’s mouth, she dragged her hips back, yanking almost all her cock out and plunged her whole length again inside Yerim.

“Master!!!” Yerim screamed as Yeojin kept grounding her hips sluggishly as she tried to muffle her screams with her kisses.

As Yeojin increased the velocity of her strokes, now Yerim was feeling the strain of the connected bodies in their lovemaking. Any kind of motion, she felt it deep inside her pussy. Yeojin’s cock felt amazing inside her. Filling her completely only to leave her and fill her again. The way it grazed her walls was the best feeling she had experienced as of yet, and the way her greedy cunt seemed to hold her dick in place as she felt how it grabbed it and squeezed just added to the wonderful feeling.

Yerim’s pussy felt like it was devouring her dick, Yeojin realized. She had never been on this end, but she was certain that her asshole didn’t do this to Hyunjin’s dick. Her ass was just a hole but Yerim’s pussy was like a mouth as it eagerly chugged on her meat. Yerim’s pussy was by far the best thing she had experienced and she felt that she was starting to get addicted to it.

Heejin slammed her hips harshly on Hyunjin as Hyunjin almost fell over Yeojin who understood the sudden change in pace as they were going to go faster to chase their orgasms. She wanted Yerim to cum first, though. She was her priority, so she had to let them know. She stilled her ass and bottomed out on Yerim and turned around to face Hyunjin.

“Tell Heejin to slow down. Yerim gets to cum first.” Yeojin ordered her and Hyunjin felt by Yeojin’s attitude that indeed this was the first order she had given her in all the time they had known each other.

It was not necessary to tell Heejin, though. She had gotten the message and to prevent her upcoming orgasm she squeezed her balls forcefully but didn’t stop her strokes. In a way, the most experienced of the bunch, Heejin, was running the fucking as she determined the depth and speed of the thrusts. Yeojin had put her on charge for the task and she would never disappoint her liege.

Yerim was panting heavily as she felt the change in rhythm of Yeojin and the girls’ strokes. She thought she would be cumming but it seemed Yeojin wanted her to last long as she had heard her command her knight to slow down. She had looked so attractive giving orders. Yeojin was the perfect combination of soft and rough. 

“You look so hot, Master…” Yerim couldn’t help herself. Yeojin looked at her confused.

“How so?” Yeojin asked.

“Spearing me with your thick meat, sweating and grunting over me, looking at me like I’m your whole world and bossing Hyunjin and Heejin around… You have never looked so attractive, master…” Yerim uttered as she clamped tightly on Yeojin’s cock preventing her from getting out.

“You ‘are’ my whole world, Yerim…” Yeojin replied as she felt like she couldn’t pull out. Yerim had her in a tight grip as her walls pulsated around her penis. The pressure on her cock felt awesome.

Heejin felt like it had been hours. She was getting exhausted and felt like she couldn’t strain her orgasm anymore. She needed to fill Hyunjin’s ass with her juice and stay inside her until it overflowed with fluids. She patted Hyunjin’s butt signaling that she would soon cum. 

For her part, Hyunjin was the one feeling the most. She was fucking and she was being fucked. It was too much for her to handle but the need to be a good girl for Heejin and Yeojin encouraged her to do well. What both of them didn’t know was that they wouldn’t have to wait much more as Yerim was climaxing this very moment followed by Yeojin.

“Yerim, I love-...” Yeojin felt that this was the perfect moment to confess as Yerim continued looking at her with all the tenderness in the world. She was interrupted again, though. This time by Yerim’s vagina which grasped her dick so painfully that instead of confessing she began screaming as she reached her peak alongside Yerim.

“Master!!!!!! Masterrr!! Ahhhhh!!!!” Yerim orgasmed letting out scream after scream, calling for her Yeojin.

“Yeriiiiiiimmmm!!!! Fuckkkk!!!” Yeojin yelled as she grunted and panted above an exhausted Yerim who was trembling beneath her.

Yerim’s quivering walls were massaging her cock as they tried to extract all the cum from Yeojin as spurts of fluid left her pussy and stained her abs with white. Yerim looked delirious as her body swung from side to side not being able to handle the powerfulness of her impending orgasm. She also felt like she was being rocked, like someone was trying to force another orgasm out of her and it was true.

Heejin hadn’t got the memo. She was still too full of Hyunjin’s asshole and was holding herself back. Hyunjin had already cum but her screams had been muffled by Yerim and Yeojin’s loudness and now she rested over Yeojin still buried inside her. Heejin continued with her painfully slow movements that were reaching Yerim’s body as they were all connected. And as Heejin was wondering when this punishment would end, she received the most important order in her lifetime.

“Heejin, cum.” Yeojin instructed her most loyal knight Heejin and the one she had in the most esteem as she noticed she was still restraining herself from feeling the pleasure all of them had already achieved.

“Your Majesty!!!!” Heejin screamed as she let go of her testicles and came abruptly, filling Hyunjin’s hole with a lot of cum as she fell over her and hugged her from behind.

Hyunjin moaned as she felt her insides being loaded by Heejin’s delicious juice. She loved the warmness Heejin gave her whenever she stuffed her with liquid. Heejin was so good, the best at fucking. Just like Yerim felt with Yeojin, she also felt lucky to have her as a partner. 

Barely a minute had passed as four figures remained lying on a combination of mixed cum, sweat, and saliva, still connected as no one had pulled out yet. They felt tired but sated, pleased and joyful. It had been a tremendous experience.

Yeojin felt sleepy. She wanted to cuddle with Yerim and sleep the night away but before doing so, she needed to pull out which she did. Much was her surprise when her now limp cock was stained with crimson blood, droplets of thick white cum along her length. She had taken Yerim’s virginity and in a way Yerim’s had taken hers too. She rested her penis in Yerim’s stomach as Yerim smiled at her and caressed it gently, not caring that she would dirty her hand or the sheets. This was the product of their union and she would never feel disgusted by it.

“Can we sleep here?” Hyunjin unexpectedly asked Yeojin as she was also feeling exhausted.

“Of course… You are always welcomed here…” Yeojin answered back surprised. Hyunjin had been treating her more carefully nowadays. It made her laugh. Other times she would be throwing her out of the bed and making her sleep on the floor in her own chambers while she spooned Heejin.

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Heejin replied too as she accommodated herself behind Hyunjin.

Yeojin looked at her two knights and felt grateful for having them. They were not only her knights who she trusted in battle but also her confidants. They were her friends and as such she needed to thank them properly.

She approached them and took hold of their limp dicks and began masturbating them. Hyunjin moaned in content, not really minding much if Yeojin wanted to please her further. Heejin, on the other hand, got so surprised she almost fell off the bed. In all the times they had been together, Yeojin had never touched her. It was only Yeojin and Hyunjin and she was a mere observant.

“Your Majesty. You don’t have to do that…” Heejin informed Yeojin.

“Are you questioning my actions, Jeon Heejin?” Yeojin teased her knight as Hyunjin chuckled while Yeojin jerked them off.

“Mmmm… Never, Your Majesty!” Heejin answered back as she groaned.

“Your dick is really pretty too, Heekie… Do you mind if I lick it…?” Yeojin teased Heejin. Heejin felt amazing being served by her Lord but this was all too weird for her. However, she couldn’t deny such a request, she wondered how Yeojin’s long tongue would feel and as she was about to answer, she was interrupted.

“She minds, Your Majesty. She appreciates you touching her but that’s the only thing she will get out of you…” Surprisingly, an irritated Hyunjin answered in her behalf as respectfully as she could. 

Yeojin looked at Hyunjin and cackled at her. She had never thought of her as jealous but it seemed she was. Well, she would respect her wishes. She continued masturbating them as Heejin let out a huff and looked at Hyunjin in disapproval. Maybe, she would get Hyunjin to agree to her tasting Heejin another time. Now she was focused on making them cum as a form of gratitude and also because she liked seeing them squirm.

For her part, Yerim watched fascinated as her master dominated her knights. Yeojin was tiny in comparison to them but the power and authority she radiated couldn’t be questioned. She was their Lord, the heiress of the Kim Kingdom, the love of her life.

Yeojin kept stroking the overly abused meats of her companions. Heejin was the one who came first, followed by Hyunjin seconds after as Yerim looked at all the cum that gushed out from their slits. She licked her lips at the sight. It was really a copious amount. Yeojin noticed her and smiled.

“If you prove to be good enough, maybe next time my sweet Yerim can lick you all clean… But for now, it’s time to sleep…” Yeojin told them casually as she grabbed Yerim by the hand and laid them both in bed.

That night. Something had changed inside Yeojin. She didn’t realize it at that moment as she thought that what she was feeling was normal. Nevertheless, the events that followed after just proved that indeed she had changed. She had become addicted to Yerim and there was no coming back from that. Yerim had been her first taste of pussy and she didn’t want anything else, much to the distaste of all the manor’s inhabitants.

xxx

They were alone in the kitchen. The only sound that could be heard was their ragged breathing and the clapping of the pots and pans that hung from a cord above them, as Yeojin fucked Yerim against the oven. 

“Yerimmie… Your cunt feels so good…” Yeojin exclaimed as she plunged Yerim from behind. 

“Master… Shhhh… They’ll hear us…” Yerim answered back as she pushed her ass back to meet Yeojin’s thrusts. 

“Let them hear!” Yeojin bravely said as she slapped Yerim’s ass with her hand as she continued penetrating her from behind, one of her hands on Yerim’s lower back as she lowered her further and the other one squeezing her right asscheek.

These encounters had become a common occurrence in Yeojin’s manor. As the Lord of the house had discovered, she had become addicted to sex and more so to Yerim’s pussy. She didn’t want to do anything but Yerim. She fucked her daily and continuously, almost never letting her rest. And nobody could say a thing about it. She was the authority after all.

Jinsoul was terrified of what King Jungeun would say once she realized what was going on. The rumors about Yeojin and Hyunjin had ceased but there were other rumors going around, far much worse than the previous ones. She knew that this time even her aunt would not be able to help her from being hanged.

As Yeojin undulated her pelvis against Yerim’s ass, someone dared to enter the kitchen. It was the cook in turn, Son Hyejoo. 

“What the fuck?” She yelled exasperated, not minding that she was addressing her Lord disrespectfully.

Yeojin looked at her bitterly and Hyejoo put her hands up in surrender. This was not the first time she had caught Yeojin and Yerim on the act but it was getting annoying. She was a conservative person and didn’t want to witness these kinds of things. As she waited for them to be over and took brief glances at them, someone else entered the kitchen.

“Nooooo!!! Not where my bread is being baked!!” Hyunjin yelled when she saw that Yeojin was fucking Yerim like a dog just over the oven, pulling her leash which made Yerim arch her back as it was attached to her collar.

“Shooo!! Shooo! Move aside, you deviants!!” Hyunjin grabbed Yeojin by the hips and moved her to the side, dragging Yerim along as Yeojin was still hammering inside her. 

Hyejoo watched stupefied at the audacity of Hyunjin and more so as how Yeojin just let her do as she continued fucking Yerim who just giggled amused. Fucking weirdos. She wondered why she still considered them her friends. Yerim was the only good girl in the manor and well maybe…

“Woah! That’s hot! Keep pounding that pussy, Your Majesty!” Chaewon had entered the kitchen too just to witness Yeojin reaching her climax alongside Yerim as both of them panted like animals in heat.

“Chae!! Just in time for the disgusting fuck show!!” Hyejoo welcomed her more than friend but less than girlfriend, Chaewon.

“Maybe you could learn a thing or two… You know you suck at fucking…” Chaewon muttered mostly to herself but everyone heard her.

“Lame Hyejoo!” Yerim out of all people called her out, mocking her. Everyone laughed, even Hyejoo who was used to the teasing but didn't really understand her nickname. Some people were too oblivious.

“Now that you are done fucking. Can I please have my bread?” Hyunjin shoved everyone out of the way as a bell rang indicating the bread was done. 

“What do you say we continue in my chambers?” Yeojin sneered at Yerim who blushed at the suggestion.

“And she even blushes! I can’t believe it. Just get out of here if not dinner won’t be ready on time…” Hyejoo complained as Yerim and Yeojin disappeared from their sight.

Jinsoul who had been standing just outside the kitchen and had witnessed everything raised her hands to her head in frustration and let a loud scream.

“King Jungeun is going to kill me!!!!” Jinsoul stressed as Hyejoo, Chaewon and Hyunjin watched her amusedly.

“Before she does, you can have some of my bread.” Hyunjin told her as she handed her a loaf.

xxx

Jinsoul was sweating bullets. She could not believe what she was witnessing. The most important Lords of the Kingdom were reunited in Yeojin’s manor, in the study to be more specific, to discuss war strategies in case the Hwang Kingdom decided they were not allies anymore, and Yerim was over Yeojin’s lap like she was a pet as she caressed her dick through her pants in front of a whole audience. Yup. King Jungeun would kill her and then revive her just to kill her again.

Yeojin used to take these meetings seriously but her life before Yerim seemed like a haze as she didn’t consider it important anymore. She had only Yerim on her mind and nothing else mattered. She was glad that they were so in sync that she didn’t even have to ask her to accompany her to the meeting. They just looked at the other and knew what the other meant as they entered the study with their hands intertwined. Now they were seated in a round table as the meeting went on.

Nobody questioned who Yerim was or what she was doing at the meeting. They were all Manor Lords, yes, but Yeojin had more authority as she was the King’s daughter. Everyone just plainly ignored her presence or tried to look the other way, everyone but her aunt Jinsoul.

“Auntie Jinsoul, are you alright? Mmmfff.” Yeojin addressed Jinsoul as she moaned because Yerim had bit her clothed cockhead.

“I’m okay. I’m just worried about your mother’s upcoming visit…” Jinsoul didn’t want to address the bat in the room.

“Oh right! It’s a shame she couldn’t come to the festivities. I wanted to introduce Yerim formally to the family before making it official to the Kingdom, but I was glad my mom Haseul and Vivi were able to attend my-...” Yeojin began to say.

“What do you think about this, Your Majesty?” Yeojin was interrupted by a fellow Lord who was asking for her opinion on some weapons.

“Well, I think those spears can be counterproductive as the blade is really sharp around the cutting edges but the point is too dull. It won’t pierce through the skin. Also, the shaft is too rough. Knights will get splinters in their hands, then they will get an infection and you know the rest… Bardiches, though…” Yeojin gave her opinion as if she had been paying attention to whatever the Lords were saying. She was just that good at fulfilling her duties and knew how to multitask. Jinsoul was impressed and proud and then looked at her lap and just decided to ignore the whole situation.

As the meeting continued. Yerim had gotten bolder. She loved sucking her master’s cock. And she longed to have her in her mouth. She didn’t care if she was watched. She couldn’t care less about little insignificant things like shame and properness. Besides, Yeojin enjoyed her advances and displays of public affection just as much. She unbuttoned her pants and Yeojin’s cock sprang out, hitting the table in the process.

“Yerim…” Yeojin hissed as Yeojin pinched the foreskin of her dick.

“Can I taste you, master?” Yerim asked just in case Yeojin was not feeling it.

“You don’t need to ask, my love…” Yeojin patted her head in encouragement as she responded to her. Yerim got off from her lap and went under the table as she started to caress Yeojin’s bare dick.

Jinsoul wheezed but nobody paid her any attention. It was unbelievable. Yerim was slurping on her niece’s cock in front of everyone and nobody seemed to care, too engrossed in talking about which armors were more suitable for the Royal Guard.

“I agree with Lord Choi. We should drop chainmails completely. They don’t really protect the chest from external injuries such as the ones from a spear as with sufficient speed and strength they can pierce through almost anything. Also, they add unnecessary weight to the guys and we want them to be agile, am I right?” Yeojin provided as Yerim sucked the tip of her dick and rounded her tongue against her slit. Suckling on it just lightly as she let it out of her mouth with a pop. The Lords nodded in agreement to Yeojin’s statement.

“I’m thinking about steel breastplates… They do the job just as fine and surprisingly weigh less than your normal armor… I’m telling you they are revolutionary…” Yeojin added as Yerim’s lips grazed the base of her pelvis, her abs kissed by her cherry lips. 

“Your Majesty is right… We should focus on that…” Lord Choi replied as a hum which was heard in the room was purposely ignored by the audience.

Yerim was humming as she deepthroated Yeojin. Yeojin patted her head and played with her hair gently. Yerim had never felt so loved like in that moment. Yeojin was talking but from time to time she lowered her head and told her that she was a good girl. Yerim encouraged by Yeojin’s words wanted for her to have the greatest orgasm ever. 

The nerve of these kids, thought Jinsoul as they were not being cautious anymore, Yerim’s head was going up and down on Yeojin’s length as the latter was now fucking her mouth. Both of her hands grabbing Yerim’s head by the sides as she plunged her dick deeper into her, still talking with the Lords.

“I don’t know about helmets… They do more harm than good in my opinion. Last campaign, my knights lost focus and got dizzy because of them and most of us could barely see… I just took my helmet off and hoped for the best…” Yeojin gave her opinion as she forced her meat into Yerim’s greedy mouth. Yerim was taking her so beautifully. She felt so proud of her. She pulled her from her collar and gave her a kiss.

Jinsoul continued watching in astonishment as the Lords listened carefully to Yeojin and wrote notes on their journals. In a way, she felt aroused by what was going on. She couldn’t deny Yerim was a really pretty girl and well she was used to seeing Yeojin’s privates as the knights weren’t too modest on showing skin. But what impressed her more was the presence Yeojin had. She was breaking all the proper rules of the fair Kingdom, something King Jungeun would certainly hate and people still respected her and looked for her approval. Her niece would be a great King, she would put King Jungeun to shame.

Yeojin was nearing her climax. She took advantage of the fact that the Lords were discussing which helmet was more appropriate to use and arched her back as she changed the angle of her thrusts and got up from her chair, startling Jinsoul while the rest didn’t mind her.

She pulled Yerim from her leash, as she was kneeling on the floor, and gave her a kiss on the lips. Then, she slammed her hips against her awaiting mouth as she earnestly fucked her buccal orifice one more time. Cum and saliva were dripping from Yerim’s mouth. Her eyes wide open as Yeojin defiled her and degraded her in front of the most important people of the Kingdom.

“I’m cumming, Yerimmie… Swallow it all, don’t waste a drop…” Yeojin announced her impending orgasm as she smashed her pelvis onto Yerim’s throat. The outline of her cock seen through Yerim’s long neck.

Yerim like the obedient girl she was, gulped down every bit of her master’s cum. Drip by drip she took it inside as she licked her lips in satisfaction at having pleasured Yeojin. Jinsoul just blushed at the sight and scribbled nonsense in her journal. She was a dead woman. Word would definitely get out now and she would pay the consequences.

Yeojin returned to her chair and sat down, pulling Yerim to her lap again, as she embraced her and kissed her repeatedly on the head.

“Yerimmie, rub yourself onto me so you can feel good too…” Yeojin told Yerim as the latter didn’t waste even a second and started humping her beloved master.

“Man! I wish I had a slave…” Lord Choi dared to say as the other Lords hadn’t uttered a word at all.

“Yerim is not my slave, she’s my-...” Yeojin didn’t like it when Yerim got called a slave, she hated it. Yerim was her own person now. They were just too frisky with their love.

“Yeojin, your mother has yet to know…” Jinsoul reminded Yeojin.

“You’re right… So, I think we should go for these kinds of helmets, they don’t obstruct the vision and they are very light…” Yeojin continued sharing her knowledge with the Lords as the meeting went on for a few more hours, meaning, Yerim and Yeojin did too.

xxx

“So, she wanted to ‘convert’ me?” Yeojin asked a spiritless Vivi.

“Correct! Ding! Ding! Dong!” Vivi made a gesture like she was ringing a bell.

“And what did she call me?” Yeojin asked the carefree advisor.

“You didn’t hear this from me but she called you many names like sodomite, deviant, degenerate, pervert, abnormal, immoral, queer… And the list goes on… She also called Hyunjin terrible names, terrible names!!” Vivi informed an astonished Yeojin like she was sharing the village’s latest gossip.

“That's kind of mean… But also expected…” Yeojin sadly replied. She knew her mother disliked Hyunjin but she had gone too far by insulting her so harshly. The thing she hated the most was when people came for her loved ones.

“Your mother just needs to get laid… She’s been too grumpy…” Vivi casually said. Yeojin raised her eyebrows in suspicion.

“Are you still banging my mom?” Yeojin dared to ask.

“Yup!” Vivi replied.

“Cool!” Yeojin said.

“Cool!” Vivi answered back.

“You know… I think I can make my mom even grumpier… Just wait and see…” Yeojin promised as she smirked at Vivi who gave her two thumbs up. Vivi was really the coolest. A woman of few words and her mother’s sweetheart.

xxx

The day, when Jinsoul’s death sentence would be issued, finally arrived. Six months had passed since King Jungeun’s ‘plan’ began. She had arrived with her Royal Party to her daughter’s manor as dinner waited for them. She was anxious to know if her daughter had forgone her past actions and gotten on the right path. Little did King Jungeun know that the one getting thrown from the royal path was going to be her.

Yeojin and her Royal Guard received King Jungeun and Queen Haseul. Formalities were exchanged as they hadn’t seen each other in so long. Truth was, Yeojin had seen everyone but her mother at a recent ceremony as King Jungeun had been too busy to attend. But that didn’t matter, it was not like she wouldn’t get the news today.

As King Jungeun took a seat at the table where dinner would be served, she couldn’t avoid looking at knight Hyunjin with disgust. Sodomites repugned her. She wanted to stay the farthest away from her. Queen Haseul huffed at her wife’s actions and winked at Vivi as they were seated far away from each other.

“Mothers!! It’s an honor for me to have you in my home… As you can see, I have made some renovations on the exterior and also the interiors…” Yeojin began her speech with a cup of wine in her hand, Yerim seated next to her.

“... Well, I know everyone is hungry so let’s feast on the delicious food Lam- Son Hyejoo has prepared for us tonight. Please enjoy yourselves as the festivities are just starting…” Yeojin finalized her speech as she winked at Vivi in complicity.

Yeojin couldn’t wait to anger her mother. Vivi had told her all about the events that led Yerim into her manor and she was mad, really mad. Her mother had interfered in her life for far too long. She had lost her childhood and lost companions because of her and now she dares insult her friends. It was one thing to insult her but the disrespect she showed to Hyunjin had infuriated her. It was not Hyunjin’s fault that her beautiful face didn't match her brutality as a knight. She would like to have her mother on the battlefield for even a second, she knew she would shit her pants, she was just all talk and no action. Nothing more than a judgmental asshole, and tonight she’ll show her. She’ll show her where ‘rumors’ came from.

Jinsoul knew Yeojin had planned something to humiliate her mother, it was written all over her face. In a way, she was glad, she wanted to see her cousin crushed. She had gone too far with this whole slave business and now she would have a taste of her own medicine. Meddling into her daughter’s happiness had a price and Yeojin was collecting.

Yeojin was not eating. She was not hungry. She was drinking, though, she needed liquid courage for what she was about to pull. She turned to the side and looked at Yerim who nodded at her, confirming she was ready. Yeojin nodded back and Yerim got off her chair and approached Yeojin, handing her the leash. Yeojin tapped her lap and Yerim sat on it, back facing Yeojin and spreading her legs. King Jungeun looked at them suspiciously.

“Is something going on?” King Jungeun asked her only daughter.

“Enjoy your food, mother…” Yeojin lifelessly told her as she unbuttoned her pants and her erect cock sprang out between Yerim’s opened legs.

“What the fuck?” King Jungeun got up and slammed her hands on the table. Queen Haseul had been informed beforehand by Vivi so she just ignored her daughter. The food was delicious. Who was this Son Hyejoo? She wondered. 

It seemed everyone was onto the plan but Jinsoul. As people on the table were exchanging looks. Poor Jinsoul, nobody chose her as a best friend, Jiwoo two-timed her, the Lords didn’t acknowledge her as a Lord and now she was the only one who didn’t know about the plan. Being Jinsoul sucked more than being Hyejoo.

“Take a seat, mother. Don’t disrespect me in my household…” Yeojin said as she grabbed her dick and put it at Yerim’s entrance. Yerim parted her pussy lips with her hands, exposing her vagina as her legs were widespread and resting on the sides of the table.

Yeojin snapped her hips into Yerim and penetrated her, her eyes not wandering from her mother’s own. She held Yerim by the back of her knees as she snapped her hips forward into her core, drilling her pussy, slipping in and out her monstrous length as her mother shockingly stared back at her.

“What’s the meaning of this, Yeojin?” King Jungeun asked stupefied as Yeojin was burying herself up to the hilt of Yerim’s vagina.

Yeojin ignored her and continued rutting into Yerim. She knew it was a power game and so far, she was winning. She had consulted with Yerim if she was up to doing this to her mother and she had agreed. She hadn’t liked the way King Jungeun had talked about her even if she was a slave. Yerim knew that they were being rude but bliss clouded her mind. She was clutching Yeojin’s rod with her pulsating canal, as she felt Yeojin’s cock tapping the mouth of her womb. 

“Are you enjoying the show?” Yeojin mockingly asked King Jungeun as she was the only one looking at them. The rest of the guests and her knights were enjoying their dinner, unbothered by the ongoing war between mother and daughter. 

Yeojin tilted her pelvis to the side as she felt the tip of her dick was bumping on that lump at the end of Yerim’s vagina. Yerim loved it when she poked it with her penis but when she did it, she came instantly and she didn’t want her cumming too soon. They still needed to perform for their mother. Yeojin changed her angle.

Yerim felt so safe and secure in Yeojin’s arms that she didn’t even care that she was letting herself be fucked in front of the major authority of the Kingdom, but she also couldn’t believe that she was the partner of who would be the maximum authority in the future. It seemed like a dream come true. 

Moreover, just as Yeojin, she didn’t care about status, she cared for Yeojin as a person. Not like her mother who only saw her as a means to an end. Ironically, Yeojin, just like her, had been treated like an object by her mother throughout her life and now that they had found each other, they would show the world that they were their own people and not something to be used.

Yeojin looked at her mother once again as she poised her cockhead at Yerim’s sweltering entrance as she hammered her hips up at a punishing pace. Yeojin was piping her raw roughly and steadily, drawing Yerim’s legs out wider as she took her whole cock out from her insides. Cum leaking onto the floor as it smeared from her slit, forcing her mother to watch. Then she speared Yerim once again, the latter screaming in content as Yeojin wrecked her insides, applying pressure to her front wall as she felt she was reaching the desired peak.

Be that as it may, they were far from ever. Yeojin got up from her seat, carrying a still impaled Yerim by the joint of her knees. She yanked her hips all the way back, barely leaving an inch of her cock inside her, before she rammed into her as she steadily increased the velocity of her thrusts, arousal fluid splashing on the table, the food and even the guests.

The spectacle Yeojin was showing her mother didn't end there, though. She knew Yerim was seconds from cumming, she could feel it by the way she was being held captive by her walls. So, as she leaned on the edge of the table for support, one of her hands wandered to Yerim's lower body just to find her engorged nub which was wet, red and ready to burst. Yeojin rubbed it, pinched it and pulled it roughly, finally letting Yerim achieve bliss as she squirted her juices unashamedly all over the dinner table before the attentive gaze of King Jungeun.

King Jungeun was paralyzed as she watched Yerim’s pussy clenching and unclenching tightly on Yeojin’s cock, coming down from what appeared to be a strenuous climax. She didn’t know pussies were supposed to do that. It was a first and as she turned to look at her wife, she saw she was too entertained tickling her royal advisor Vivi. It seemed she was being betrayed by her whole family. That was the last straw.

“My sweet Yerim, I lov-...” Yeojin felt overwhelmed by the passion of their lovemaking and wanted to assure her lover that she was more than an object to satisfy her needs when she was abruptly interrupted by her mother.

“Fucking whore! Your slave is a fucking whore!!” King Jungeun yelled at Yeojin, insulting the love of her life. 

Yeojin would have gotten furious if she hadn't known that her mother would belittle the importance of Yerim in her life. King Jungeun was predictable and she had prepared herself to swallow the insult she would throw at Yerim. Truth was, she had secretly been waiting for this moment. Her mother had fallen into her trap.

“She is my wife!!! She is soon to be Your Queen!! Don’t you dare insult her!! Did you even read my wedding invitation?…” Yeojin screamed at her mother as she lowered an exhausted Yerim to the floor and buttoned her trousers.

Yeojin and Yerim got married two weeks ago. She had invited all her family to the manor and everyone came but King Jungeun. Queen Haseul told her that her mother had refused to see any correspondence as she didn’t want to know about any more rumors, so she ignored the letter that contained the invitation. Advisor Vivi had insisted, telling her it was of the utmost importance that she opened the letter but King Jungeun, stubborn as she was, denied the request. 

Queen Haseul didn’t insist as she was tired of her wife’s antics and just went to the wedding with her Royal Entourage, leaving King Jungeun alone for a few days in the castle so she could drown in her own misery as everyone celebrated the union of the future King and Queen of the Kingdom.

“Your wife?!?!?! Wedding invitation?!?!?” King Jungeun asked in disbelief.

“I think some congratulations are in order???” Yeojin taunted her mom who refused to acknowledge the fact that she may be still the King in name but Yeojin was the rightful King for the people as everyone present had been set on humiliating her.

“So... Now that I got a Queen… When is my coronation happening?… You’re too old to rule King Jungeun…” Yeojin asked her mother seriously. In a way, she knew it was her right as the law stated that the moment the heir or heiress got married it was in their power to claim the throne. Nevertheless, Yeojin didn’t want that. She had married Yerim out of love and she just wanted to scare her mother. Hopefully, now that she had her in the palm of her hand, she would finally leave her alone to do as she pleased in the small piece of land, she had gifted her.

“Yeojin!! Noo!!! Please!!! Everything but the throne!! I beg you!!!” King Jungeun kneeled on the floor as everyone wanted to laugh. Jinsoul had never been so pleased at seeing her cousin with her head down.

“We’ll see…” Yeojin deadpanned as she enjoyed keeping her mother on the edge for a longer time.

“Also, regarding my knights…” Yeojin motioned for Heejin and Hyunjin to come over to her side. Yerim plopped on the floor breathing heavily at Yeojin’s feet, looking beautiful with her collar and leash as Yeojin pulled from it just to spite King Jungeun.

“Never ever insult them… They are far greater people than you could ever be!!” Yeojin continued saying as she herself kneeled and unbuttoned both of her knights' trousers, taking their cocks out as she began masturbating them.

“... And they are my most loyal and beloved subjects…” Yeojin informed her mother as she rubbed their dicks until they came. Surprising an eagerly Yerim who was waiting for her face and tongue to be showered by their combined fluids.

As Hyunjin and Heejin continued spraying Yerim with cum, King Jungeun couldn’t help but take a glimpse to their lower parts. She felt ashamed by her own actions and questioned why she had made such a big deal about who Yeojin bedded. Now, the consequences of her acts had caught up with her and she was soon to be a King without a crown. Yeojin had her in her hands.

“I admit she has a very nice dick...” King Jungeun whispered in surrender wanting to be at least in her daughter’s good grace by praising her favorite knight. Hyunjin winked at her mockingly and Yeojin just stared at her with a severe expression. The nerve of her mother. Did she want Hyunjin now? 

“... I wish I wasn’t stuck with you and I was part of the ‘loyal companions’...” Someone that sounded like Chaewon sighed from the back of the room as Hyejoo wondered who she was referring to.

“You~” Chaewon whispered as she looked at her like she had read her mind. Hyejoo didn’t understand. She was here for the food. She had cooked it after all.

King Jungeun knew she had been defeated. She had never been so humiliated in her life and her misery had been caused by her own daughter. She didn’t know Yeojin had it in her, and in a way, she felt proud of her. She didn’t know what to feel but she knew that she would do anything Yeojin told her to. Yeojin was her King now.

“Are you okay, master?” Yerim asked her wife as she got up from the floor. Hyunjin and Heejin helped her get up in the process. Yeojin hadn’t said a word since she defended her knights.

“I’m fine, my love. And, we are married, you don’t have to call me master anymore…” Yeojin informed her wife as she hugged her from the side.

“Okay, master.” Yerim hugged her back and smiled in her embrace.

“We’re not going to get hanged, right?” Hyunjin asked Yeojin nervously. She had loved the plan and more so the implementation of it but King Jungeun frightened her.

“I think you’re more than safe… My mom keeps staring at your dick…” Yeojin slapped Hyunjin on the back and laughed.

“Having her attention is far worse than being hanged… I’m afraid, Heekie…” Hyunjin told her girlfriend who just looked at her silly partner.

“Well, food is getting cold… Are you all going to eat?” Queen Haseul asked Yeojin and her companions.

“Yup, I’m hungry…” Yeojin answered her mother as they all sat down in place.

xxx

“So… Did you know about this?” King Jungeun asked her cousin as they all settled more comfortably in the solar, sometime later to drink tea. The former events were forgotten as they felt like a fever dream, but the consequences of them remained as Yeojin had made sure of it.

“They fell in love… What can I say?” Jinsoul raised her hands in surrender. 

“I just wanted her to fuck her and they fell in love and even got married… Didn't know Yeojin was the romantic type...” King Jungeun said as she realized she didn’t really know her own daughter. Since she had been born, she had treated her just like a pawn in a game of chess. Maybe, it was not too late to change that.

“Yeojin has always been a hopeless romantic, she just didn’t realize it. I’m glad that with my help and encouragement she could realize that all those things that she was feeling were love…” Jinsoul confessed as she had been one of the first people Yeojin had confided with her feelings.

“What?” King Jungeun asked as calmly as she could.

“Aren't they sweet together? I’m glad I’m kind of responsible for their union…” Jinsoul continued saying things that should have stayed a secret.

“So… In other words… It’s your fault they are together…?” King Jungeun stressed.

“Of course! I wanted Yeojin to be happy and I knew Yerim was perfect for her…!” Jinsoul sputtered happily as her cousin watched her intensely.

Jinsoul wondered why her cousin was looking at her so weirdly. There was no reason to. Yeojin had been kind and told her that she wouldn’t take the throne just now. Everything was going smoothly so why did she feel like she would get hanged anyway?

“JUNG JINSOUL!!! IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!” King Jungeun screamed and tried to stab Jinsoul with the butter knife.

As King Jungeun chased Jinsoul around the never-ending dinner table, Yeojin and Yerim ignored the ongoing chaos, wrapped in a loving embrace as they both wondered how they had become so lucky and found each other. 

“I love you, Yerim.”

“I love you too, master.”

“Call me by my name?”

“I love you too, master Yeojin.”

xxx

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy what I do, please consider supporting me [here](https://ko-fi.com/keepitshrimpie)~! Depending on the option you choose, you'll get exclusive content (dark themed stories) that will not be published publicly or earlier access to my works~ (^.^)b
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/keepitshrimpie/status/1330631789757554690?s=19)
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/keepitshrimpie/post/1165196405)
> 
> [Word Press](https://keepitshrimpie.wordpress.com/multi-chaptered/)


End file.
